


Like A Storm

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Infidelity, M/M, The Tarmac Scene, a bit - Freeform, based off the-east-wind-is-coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is devastated when Sherlock goes up in the plane. He doesn't know what he feels when it turns back around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-east-wind-is-coming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-east-wind-is-coming), [the_east_wind_is_coming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_is_coming/gifts).



When Sherlock's plane took off, John knew it was the last he'd see of Sherlock.

And he was devastated.

He knew what he felt for the man was more than friendship, but their first night, Sherlock had plainly told him that he did not date. John respected that and kept his distance. Now, John wasn't so sure. It seemed like their last conversation didn't say all of the things it should have.

Sherlock tried. John wasn't stupid, Sherlock definitely wasn't going to end that sentence with "Sherlock is actually a girl's name." Bullshit. Of course, John didn't want him to say what he was originally trying to say. He would say those words.  _Those three little words._ And then he would have to leave. John wouldn't be able to take that. Sherlock knew. He made a joke instead. He made John laugh one last time.

And now John was alone.

Sure, he had 'Mary' by his side, but now it felt like part of his soul was leaving. Gone. She squeezed his hand, but he didn't need her comforting gesture. He needed Sherlock _back with him_.

Then, as if the plane had heard his thoughts, it turned around. Mary was talking to him. Moriarty was alive, how could he be alive? She sounded so worried.

"Well if he is, he'd better wrap up warmly." John replied. "An east wind is coming." The plane landed, the door opened. "Excuse me for a minute." John told Mary.

"Wait, John. What-" John just kept walking, eyes locked with the figure coming out of the plane.

"Wow. Gone for all of," John checked his watch. "Five seconds?"

"I guess Mycroft was wrong. I can tease him now." Sherlock said, grinning.

John stood right in front of Sherlock now, looking at his lips, then his eyes. Sherlock got the message.

"You're married, John." Sherlock said, frowning a bit. John raised an eyebrow.

"To Mary Morstan, yes. Not to Agra. Funny thing about signatures is that they only count if it's your name. Legal stuff." Sherlock's lips pulled up slowly. He leaned down as John stretched up and they kissed for the first time.

It was electric. Sherlock's mouth moving against John's, even closed, felt amazing. John licked at Sherlock's lips, and suddenly tongues were there, Sherlock mapping out his mouth as he tried to map out Sherlock's.

"Hey! That's my  _husband_!" Mary shouted. They broke apart, but still faced each other.

"I don't know about you, but I'm married to a 'Mary Morstan.' I'm not sure if she exists. Sherlock, could you get your brother to check?"

"I think he might, John." Mary yelled again, but John ignored her as he embraced Sherlock tightly.

"I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad too, John."


End file.
